Sisters of Ordene
The Sisters of Ordene are the result of the split of the original children of the earth. They live in the east on the peninsula and make their homes in the semi-petrified corpses of Mother Tree; their habitat stretches from the north east to the south east at the foot of the mountains in moist coastal forests. These forests are known to them as the “dead wood”. The forests themselves are alive, but the Mother Trees are no longer. The fungus that the Sisters are born from feeds on the Mother Trees, eventually killing them and hardening their wood to stone-like density. Introduction Where the Children are guardians of the day, the Sisters are guardians of the night. They are seen as more magical and mystical than the Children, and they seem to be in tune with the many mysteries of the world. They are hyper-aware of the temporary nature of life when compared to the Children, and see death as a necessary component to life. They are so comfortable with death that it can make the other races uncomfortable, and to some individuals, maybe even a bit occultish. They are a mushroom-like race. They live a much shorter life in comparison to the Children, which not only gives them a more “carpe diem” approach to living, but also a very abstract worldview. They have a fascination with the stars, being the guardians of night, and aim to They are close with the Children of Ordene and share many characteristics, such as their plant-like origins and biology. The Children and Sisters are closely linked in a cycle of life and death. The Sisters are borne of a fungus that eats the Mother Trees, eventually killing the wood and rendering it to a stone-like hardness. This not only creates a home for the Sisters, but gives them an intimate relationship with the Children. Most of these petrified trees are in the east in the Dead Wood, but they’re not unheard of in the jungles. Since they are born from mushrooms, their lifespans are much shorter than those of the Children. This circumstance has given them a bit more of a zest for life, while retaining some of the temperament of an ‘old soul’. They take a vigorous “live and let live” approach to life, and are happiest when they can celebrate it with the other races. They are very fond of the Acquilans and their entertaining lifestyle, and are often seen enjoying the social side of the other cultures. Like the Children, the Sisters' main threat is anything that threatens nature. They are here to protect the earth together with the Children. Physical description They’re shorter than the Children by about a head’s height, and rounder in physique. Their skin is a pale ash, sometimes almost blue, and on their heads grow a mushroom cap. Much like the children, their natural “clothing” consists of covering styled like the skirts found around the stems of mushrooms. Their eyes come in various dark colors, most commonly dark enough to seem black. Since sisters are mostly nocturnal they have bioluminescent cells on their hands, face, and body. They sometimes use these lights to communicate with each other over long distances. While their luminescence might have had an evolutionary advantage, nowadays it is more of a beauty trait. Lifecycle Reproduction They don’t appear to rely as much on their own “mother tree” since mushrooms reproduce through fruits and spores, no pollination is required. They do, however, tend to the habitats where their birthplace was to encourage the rare mushroom fruits to continue to sprout, as these rare mushroom fruits have the highest chance of producing more sisters. Birth Sacred spots are kept healthy by Sisters. In these spots, giant mushrooms grow and spread the mycelium. Less commonly, special giant mushrooms grow, and these mushrooms release special spores that, after growing in the mycelium, sprout into new sisters. The Sister collect these spores and spread them in “Birthing Circles” so when new Sisters begin to sprout they are surrounded by their family. Though very rare, some Sisters sprout up beyond the Birthing Circles, sometimes far away as their spores were carried in the wind. These Sisters are sometimes found, sometimes not, though most find their way to a Dead Tree. Lifespan They live a shorter life than the Children, much closer to that of the rest of the races, with the most ancient sisters topping 150 years old. Their maturation process isn’t required for the survival of their race, so they’re less tied to their home. Death/Decay Death is simply death for them. They don’t fear it, and they spend no time worrying about it. They value self-preservation, but they are also more likely to sacrifice themselves for the good of the party, if it comes down to it. Culture Architecture Sisters have perfected the art of carving elaborate houses into the semi-petrified wood of the old Mother Trees. In the dead woods, these busy ladies have carved amazing detail into their home tree; it is said the oldest trees are something to behold, mystical to say the least. The sisters share their counterparts’ sensitivity to dry climates, and as a result are rarely seen in the dry lands. Family Structure Family structure among the Sisters is a bit more tight knit during their early years, and early development is expedited in comparison to the Children. Similar to the Children, young Sisters are adopted by her peers and raised primarily by them and the surrounding community. Seniority is taken very seriously, however, and a grown Sister is not afraid of showing her superiority through this fact. Education Since life is so much shorter, the Sister have devised a quicker means of education before adulthood. Young Sisters are expected to complete their general education by their 16th birthday. Much like the Children, young sisters are given a general education and a specialty. Though education isn’t particularly rigorous, there are certain standards of expertise, and there is a greater emphasis on earning your place. Music/Dance Familiar with the instruments of their natural siblings, the Sisters love to experiment with new sounds and are always looking for ways to blend their new ways with the old ones. They love the Acquilan’s sense of music and entertainment, and are among the many fans of Mother Kiki. Traditional dance is fae-like, and lacks a clear structure. The passion of the dancer determines the quality and reception of the dance. Sisters also enjoy Acquilan light shows so much that they use their own bioluminescence to create “dancing lightshows” for an audience. Sports Dance-offs, carving competitions, and weaving are the main forms of competition among the Sisters. These can be done as solo competitions, with one Sister competing against another; or these can be a team effort. Winners, in some competitions, get nothing more than bragging rights; while other competitions are held to pick the most talented of any field for a particular project (for example: A new branch is to be carved on a Dead Tree, and a team of artists need to be chosen. Diet/Cuisine Being the adventurous beings that they are, Sisters enjoy all sorts of food and love to put a new twist on old favorites. Aside from native fruits and vegetables, they’re also fond of all kinds of meat, and are always eager for the Children’s harvest of Fruits and Honey (as they like to call it). Fashion They enjoy their natural state as much as the Children do, but are even more fond of silks and have perfected the craft of weaving. Sisters always wear silk when traveling, some wear it to represent their main export, or their craft in tailoring, while most wear it to stand out. They love to design fanciful styles, anything that adds an air of mystery to their already mystical appearance. They like to stand out, and find stares to be a compliment to their fashion. Economy They don’t have a currency that they use amongst each other, but they do run businesses when interacting with other races. When in their homeland they simply share, especially the clans who live in the healthiest parts of the jungle or in the “dead wood". Their main exports are herbs, medicine/potions, and silk. They are also proficient in tailoring with silk and other materials. Language The Ordenes language is very similar to Japanese and follows many of the same rules. English - ‘Hello. My name is ____. I might need to use the bathroom.’ Japanese (grammar guide) - ‘Konnichiwa. Watashi no namae wa _____ desu. Toire ga hitsuyo ni naru koto ga arimasu.’ Ordene - ‘chiala. Ira na fueri e __ neta. Chabur wo neshi i ari mona da shinata. Religion The Sisters share many of the Ordene’s beliefs, and while the Children tend to celebrate the growing seasons, the Sisters celebrate the dormant seasons. They believe death is essential to life, otherwise they themselves would not be alive, so this leaks into their spiritual beliefs. Most of their celebrations occur at night, when they are most active, and during certain times of the year based on the positions of stars, planets, and the moons. Politics The Sisters have their own leaders who keep things organized in the Dead Wood and act in the interest of the other sisters. Their small council works together with the Children on matters that concern both races, especially in areas where the Children and Sisters are living close together. They don’t select their leaders from a young age as the Children do; rather they get promoted or voted in based on their skills and knowledge. Any Sister can work her way up the chain of command if her ambition is big enough, but her power can be taken away if she is found not to serve the best interests of the Ordene. Persons/Places of Interest Tower of Ordene The Tower of Ordene is said to be the remains of the oldest Mother Tree in existence, and one of the oldest origin sources for the Sisters. It stretches far beyond the canopy of the forest, taller than the other Dead Trees. It’s the central-most tree in what is known as the Dead Grove; a cluster of Mother Trees that once was the central hub of the Children, that now belongs to the Sisters. The Sisters are known for their elaborate carvings, and The Dead Grove is a testament to that skill. Few places on the massive trunk have been untouched by a carving knife, and one could get lost in the detail. The Tower is the living center for the Sisters; The leader’s quarters are high above the canopy, while the bulk of the population live in apartments below the canopy. The Grove is the Sister's metropolis, and is where the bulk of politics and, pretty much anything, happens. In order to reach the towering heights of The Tower quickly, the Sisters have borrowed the Acquilan’s knowledge of technology and use the winds above the canopies to power elevators and lights that allow quick and easy travel from within The Tower. Thanks to the petrified nature of The Grove, there is little cause for worry of forest fires, and the Sisters have taken precautions to prevent accidents. Each Dead Tree is outfitted with its own generators to eliminate the need for traveling wires from one tree to another. The Sisters do not use an excessive amount of energy, enjoying the natural darkness and light of the moons and stars to light their way and saving their twinkling lights for the interiors of their elaborate trees. Areas of The Grove that are open to visitors are built to suit the needs of the other races, with more vibrant lighting (as far as the Sisters are concerned) and spaces where Kai and Acquilan alike can feel closer to home; including soaking pools, and heated rooms. Muirge The center of silk production, Muirgen is a small grove of Dead Trees of the most delicate style. This community’s biggest export has been reflected in their architecture, emulating the delicate nature of silk in their carvings and sculpture. Their primary focus is beauty, and fashion. High in the surrounding trees, silk worms are grown and their cocoons harvested. At the height of the season, thousands of small white balls decorate the trees, some dangling precariously off the branches as the worms build their homes. The worms breed incredibly quick, so the Sisters have few issues with disrupting the lifecycle of a chunk of the population. Lleu The center of dance and musical culture for the Sisters. Here is where minstrels and performers come to refine their art in the hopes of becoming famous. The Lleu Theater is a grand example of Ordene architecture, and the place for many performances, concerts, and plays. Lleu has many sights and attractions, drawing patrons from all races. Kahaku: Sister of Ordene Kahaku was always a little 'off' growing up near the Tower of Ordene. It’s the center of the Dead Wood and usually everyone is working for the betterment of the the Sisters. This was not the case for young Kahaku, she saw herself as an outcast and didn't feel like she fit in with everyone else. This has been breeding a sense of being lost and alone in the world with no life stories or tales she could be proud of. Having these feeling made the intellectual Acquilan a prime target for Kahaku. The Acquilan wear the family history on them as unique markings on their bodies passed on and changed through generations. Having these markings and flaunting their unique stories and body markings off for the world to see has made the young sister Kahaku jealous and hateful. Having these obvious stories and as she sees it and exciting life being portrayed is something she has been longing for her entire life. Setting out from her hollowed out mother tree, Kahaku goes searching for something to make her feel whole like she never has. She travels far and wide in search for stories or tales to make her happy. Not finding anything after a few years of searching Kahaku gives up on her search and finds a nice tree that she can call home it is close to the water but not far from the forest, away from her own race. After a few years living alone and doing whatever she wants in life things start to get boring again. Kahaku starts to get anxious and angry again that she has no good tales of her life and nothing good to tell. In the midst of a real down time for her she goes for a night time stroll looking for some food near the shore when she sees a wounded Acquilan crawling from the forest back into the water. Being of a race that is naturally helpful, Kahaku rushed over to check on the dying moonchild, just to realize that the creature has already passed away. This sparked something truly indescribable in the young sister. She had a feeling of wonder and amazement having access to the Acquilan body she studied the markings on the moonchild’s body creating her own stories from the markings, all this did was make her thirsty for more. Not knowing why she was feeling this way but knowing she wanted more, Kahaku went out in search of more wounded moonchildren just wanting to study the markings on them uninhibited. While searching for more she was not having very good luck, finding maybe two a month, searching all up and down the coast line. She wanted more, she needed more she had a strong urge to learn more and to collect the stories of dead Acquilan peoples. This grew increasingly difficult because the Acquilan people started scouting the area after the disappearances of their people. Usually Acquilan send their dead out to sea to sink to the bottom of the ocean, so not having the bodies of the dead made them upset and off put on why they couldn’t find these bodies. This naturally caused some fright and wonder as this mystery continued to happen with no trace of why or where exactly this was happening. The fact that the Acquilan went looking for them excited Kahaku an incredible amount, so much in fact that she started getting a little more dangerous and daring with her acts. Instead of hiding from the moonchildren scouts she would leave the decomposed bodies of the dead out on the shores with all of the markings cut off and carved out of course. This caused trouble for Kahaku making her have to move around more and stay on her toes to avoid detection by all of the new Acquilan people being sent into the forest trying to solve this mystery and look for more bodies. Having to move so much made moving all the tanned skins from the Acquilan difficult to transport. To get around this she started making big sewn together sheets of skinned markings and transporting them around the jungle that way. Eventually even this became too stagnate a life style for the young sister and she needed something new. She started scouting out and spying on the Acquilan as they came into her forest. Kahaku was spying for particularly elaborate or beautiful markings she would like in her collection. She would stop at no ends in order to get more skins and more life stories she can adopt as her own. Adventure hooks- This could be a mystery story that a playable Acquilan can choose to solve and finding this slippery sister is the end of the story line. When you find the dead tree that the sister is living in the PC’s find hundreds of skinned moonchild bodies along with sheets of their markings strewn about and the particularly beautiful markings are made into tapestries hung about the house or into clothing that Kahaku would wear.